


Touch of Ice

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bucky Barnes Feels, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Curses, F/M, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Fairy Tale Curses, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Multi, Sacrifice, Steve Rogers Feels, Unhappy Ending, angstober challenge, betaed using Grammarly, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: In a battle where Hydra and death eaters decide to team up, Steve is torn between whom to save.Hydra is after Bucky and Voldemort wants Hermione.But in the end, Hermione resolves the dilemma for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 25
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Touch of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo 19 and Angstober challenger  
Bingo Square filled: I4  
prompt: angst  
Day 5-- 'Maybe it's too late' & Cursed  
Pairing: Hermione/ Steve/ Bucky
> 
> Hermione belongs to JKR and super soldiers are Marvel/Disney's property. I just love them with all of my tiny heart. Though sometimes I wish I could make some monetary gain by writing this to get out of debts.
> 
> Betaed by Grammarly! So expect grammatical errors.

An aloof observer, not involved in the battle would describe it in one word: pandemonium.

  
It was a riot, people were shouting and fighting in a roaring snowstorm. It was hard to see anything beyond a few feet and multiple vehicles were overturned in the middle of the road. Uprooted trees and bodies were clattered everywhere. But to Steve, none of this mattered. The two most important people in his life were somewhere in here, fighting for their lives.

He could not comprehend how this attack could have been coordinated. Voldemort’s followers and hydra soldiers were swarming from every direction, outnumbering their group by a minimum of 10 to 1. Hermione was somewhere on the field, facing Voldemort by Harry’s side. Steve’s weary eyes were searching for her while fighting with three hydra goons. Bucky was at the other end, trying to hold off another five guys, some of them trying Russian trigger words to activate his winter soldier mode. One of them almost injected Bucky with some serum and Steve redoubled his efforts. He was not going down without a fight. He had to fight for his Hermione and Bucky. They would go home together at the end of the day, injured but alive.

“Duratus in corde, et quod non beat iterum” chanted a sibilant voice. The chant repeated and Steve frantically searched for the bushy brown hair in the crowd. It was easier to spot her once he found the origin of those hissed sounds. But he was too late. Before he could move, the wand movement had been completed and the blue light had hit her Hermione. An angry roar escaped his lips, and he began fighting with feral force. He did not know what the curse did, but he knew it was evil and he had to break it. He could let nothing stand between Hermione and him. He had to reach her before the curse took her away from him.

* * *

Hermione’s hair started turning white and her senses started dulling. Suddenly sound around her faded and light dimmed. She could not hear Harry fighting with Voldemort a few feet away. She could no longer see Bucky and Steve in distance. Voldemort had cast the glaciate curse on her, thrice. If cast once, it froze a person’s body; cast twice, it froze the person’s mind and if cast thrice; it froze the person’s body, mind, and soul. Hermione had a few minutes before she would be an ice sculpture. There was no counter curse for this, just an obscure reference in an old tome. When she saw a dot in the blue uniform running towards her, her heart fluttered with hope. Maybe she would get to say goodbye to Steve and Bucky before she was frozen. Her eyes tried to keep track of moving blue dot for a while, but a glint of reflected sunlight blinded her. There was only one thing that can reflect light with such intensity. Bucky’s metal arm. She tracked the flash of light and saw her other lover fighting three guys.

* * *

Bucky swatted two hydra agents away with his metal arm while kicking the other in the groin. he had heard the ominous curse and needed to check if Hermione was okay. If the evil bastard had harmed Hermione, he would eviscerate the man, magic or no magic. He saw Hermione frozen in one place and looking at him while Steve made a beeline towards her. Her hair was turning white and her eyes were glassy. She did not look good. He sprinted towards her not caring about hundreds of Hydra agents around him, trying to capture him. She was the light in their life. A ray of hope for two old super soldiers. He tripped on the fallen tree, tears in his eyes obscuring his vision. He could still see Hermione at the distance, her hair turning whiter as seconds passed. He sat there in despair, watching her without blinking an eye.

* * *

Hermione was scared, not only for her but for Bucky as well. She watched as a dark figure rose behind the tree, making his way silently towards Bucky. She had to save Bucky; she had to warn him somehow. She tried to scream his name, tried to grab his attention but no avail. Her vocal cords were frozen. She could not cast a spell or she would give herself away to his opponent. She turned behind to look at Steve who was still some distance behind her. He would not reach in time, neither to save her nor to save Bucky. If she did not act now, Steve will lose both of them at once. She took a trembling breath and made a decision. She ran towards Bucky, as fast as her heavy legs could carry.

* * *

Steve was out of breath. The enemies kept coming and his shield worked overtime, trying to knock everyone out. Hermione was standing a few feet away, just out of his reach. Thirty more people in between them, ten more minutes and three thousand steps to reach to Hermione. He blasted three more people when she moved. He cried after her but abruptly stopped when he saw where she was heading. A few feet away, Bucky was on his knees, his head buried in his hands. A man was coming from behind, a wicked syringe in one hand and handcuffs in another. Steve could see the cruel smile on his face even from this distance. Hermione was running towards him, her hair white and a thin layer of ice spreading over her features. Her hands looked almost solid ice, no trace of flesh in them. Her cheeks not red from exertion and her movements were no longer fluid.

Steve stared in horror as Hermione stood between Bucky and the man. Steve saw in slow motion as the syringe clattered against Hermione’s outstretched hand and Bucky’s metal arm broke the man’s neck with enough force. He saw Hermione’s eyes widen slightly, and he took off towards them.

* * *

Bucky was hugging Hermione. Her glassy eyes were moving but other than that her body had turned into ice. She tried to open her mouth but she couldn’t move her lips. He shifted and Steve joined in moments later. A crack of apparition told them Harry and Ron had come.

“There must be something we could do. Please tell us.” Steve and Bucky pleaded.

“There is only one counter for this curse,” Ron whispered, his voice small and defeated. “Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.”

“But no one ever was able to find out what that cryptic sentence meant.” Harry continued his best friend’s sentence.. “and  _ maybe it’s too late _ ”

All of them turned back to look at Hermione, frozen into an ice sculpture. A lone sparkling tear rolling down on her icy cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Kudos, suggestions, feedback all are welcome :)


End file.
